


Master of Poisons

by MiraMira



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe, Murder, Poison, Pre-Canon, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: No matter the universe, Tilly has always been precocious.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Master of Poisons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



“Did you think I’d let you get away with it?” Sylvia demands of the woman writhing in pain on the floor. She strides toward her victim, shards of shattered teacup crunching beneath her boot heels as she walks. “All the veiled insults, the false concern, the assassinations to my ego by a thousand cuts. Did you think I was weak enough...no, _stupid_ enough to succumb?”

“Had...to try,” her adversary gasps. “The Empire...you...too dangerous.”

Sylvia smiles sweetly, bending down to bestow a kiss on the woman’s rapidly cooling cheek. “Oh, Mother. You really _did_ care after all.”


End file.
